


Luthor’s Fast Food Restaurant Chain

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens To Serve Humans (Aliens Eaten by Humans), Alternate Season/Series 05, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damn That Good, Deep Fry Aliens is Fast Food Chain, Gen, Inn of No Return (Bar during Prologue), Inn of No Return (Deep Fry Aliens's Slaughterhouse for Aliens), Kara Zor El is Deep Fry, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Alternate Season 5 Story line
Kudos: 6





	1. Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Season 5 Story line

"Look, Lex," Lena had said as she left the bar. "I'm going to do the hard part for you since we both know you're not capable. I already got the Sleep Kryptonite. I'm going to go and get Kara, the only thing I need you to do," her menacing brown eyes bored into his skull, telling him with a glance just how useless she thought he was. "Is to make sure the bartender puts the crushed powder of the stone into her drink. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Lena," he rolled his eyes. 

She reached out with speeds akin to a snake striking its prey. 

"Don't you fucking roll your eyes at me Lex Luthor. You're lucky as fuck I didn't put a bullet in your brain. You obviously don't have the ability to get your own shit done. So now I'm asking you, as the person who spared your pathetic life, can you do this?" she glared at him.

"Yes," he stared straight into her eyes and she released him. 

"Good," she stood up straight. "I'm going to get Kara into the bar, if she takes a sip of that drink and doesn't pass out in five minutes, I suggest you try and flee the country." 

Lena turned around, the tight club dress she was wearing hugging her curves as she went. Her hair was up in a sophisticated high ponytail and she was headed in the direction of the club she knew that Kara's friends had convinced her to go out to. 

Lena's heels clicked as she walked towards the back entrance. 

"Hey, Lena," one of the bouncers nodded to her. 

"Hey Sober, I need to run a job, but I don't know if my target is inside or outside, your people keeping lists tonight?"

"Course they are, let's go find them," he gestured her inside.

It didn't take long for Lena to spot Kara inside of the club. She smiled, making her way onto the floor. The room was dark, with only some strobes and technicolor rays lighting the space. That worked perfectly to Lena's advantage. She found where Kara was, grabbed and guy, and started dancing nearby. 

She "accidentally" bumped into Kara.

"I'm so sorry," Lena disguised her voice. 

"No, no it's fine," Kara laughed. Lena smiled, good, she was already a little tipsy. 

"You look great," Lena turned away, kicking the guy she had been dancing with her heel. He backed up. 

"Oh," Kara laughed. "Thanks, I don't have a lot of dresses. Honestly, this kind of stuff isn't really my thing," she giggled again. 

"Really?" Lena leaned into Kara's personal space a little. "You look right in your element to me." Lena tugged on the short hem of Kara's dress and the Kryptonian girl blushed and laughed, looking away a bit.

"I came here with some friends," she said shyly, taking a step back.

"Oh," Lena nodded a little sadly. "Ya, I get that. Must be nice," she shrugged.

"What?" Kara turned back. Classic bleeding heart. 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to, don't worry about it," Lena tried to wave her off. 

"Wait but, you came here all alone," Kara took her hand.

"It's not a big deal, I'm sure tons of people came here alone," Lena smiled.

"Well, ok, but what if we danced together for a song or something?" Kara offered. 

"Ok," Lena piped up. "But I've gotta get a refill first, I'm bone dry."

"Sure, I'll walk with you."

Kara and Lena made their way up to the bar. Lena ordered a strawberry daiquiri with pineapple added. 

"Ma'am," the bartender set a drink down in front of Kara. "Your friend down there," he pointed to a young lady who was hooting and taking body shots off of someone.

"Oh, thanks," Kara smiled awkwardly and took the glass. 

"It's bad luck you know," Lena said while waiting for her drink.

"What is?" Kara asked, swaying a little bit from her previous drinks. 

"Not having any of a drink that was sent over for you. A friend of mine told me that once. I mean she puked her guts up later that night from all the drinks she had had but," Lena laughed. "Still sounds like good advice to me." 

Kara laughed and took a drink of the beverage in her hand. "You're right," she said, putting the glass down. "Your drink is taking a" Kara's vision went blurry and she fell into Lena's arms.

"Woah, are you ok?" Lena asked. "Come on, let's take you to the bathroom before you heave." 

But Lena took her to the back instead, to a car where Lex was waiting for them. 

Lena and Lex arrived back at the hideout. Lex went around to get Kara from the trunk. 

"Do you think she's still asleep?" Lex asked.

"Don't be an idiot Lex," Lena said. "If she wasn't then we wouldn't be here. She would've already destroyed the car, blown it up, tried to kill us, and then fly away."

Lex rolled his eyes when Lena's back was safe to him and popped the trunk to grab her out. He carried Kara inside.

"Set here," Lena put a gurney in front of him. Lex set the Kryptonian woman onto the mobile bed and Lena shooed him away. 

"Go to the front Lex. I'll handle the rest of this."

"Make sure you do," Lex snapped. 

Lena turned her dark eyes to him, smoldering, the force of crackling lightning behind them and he had the good sense to duck out to the front of their restaurant. 

Lena turned her attention back down to Kara. "It's really such a shame," Lena brushed blonde hair from the girl's face. "Oh well," she pushed the gurney into an elevator and it went down one floor, two floors, three, deeper and deeper down until finally the elevator stopped and Lena wheeled Kara out. She took a syringe off of Lex's tray, uncapped it, and injected Kara. 

Kara glowed a sickly green and Lena watched in curiosity. She took a scalpel and was surprised when she was easily able to break Kara's skin. It healed, just like Lex said it would. 

"Everything except her healing, interesting indeed."

Kara picked the blonde up and put her into a vat of dark blue liquid. She walked over to the control panel and initiated the cloning sequence. She watched as light blue lights started lighting up in the vat she had placed Kara in, then the one next to it, connected by countless but meticulous wires started glowing as well. 

Lena smiled, watching in anticipation. 

Kara grunted as she started waking up. She knew that going to that club was a bad idea. She hadn't wanted to go in the first place. She felt cold, her head was spinning, she tried to bring her hands up to rub her arms but found she couldn't. 

"What?" she muttered. 

She forced her eyes to open and was surprised to find she was completely naked. 

"Well, well, look who's up," the cold and malice filled voice of Lillian Luthor greeted her. 

Kara jolted. She spun her head to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Kara demanded, her eyes growing hot. She'd seer through Lillian with her heat vision. But... nothing was happening. 

She looked down, her hands were bound to a metal table, her feet too. No problem, she focused on her muscles, letting them bulge and straining against the metal. She cried out as nothing happened. 

"what's going on?" Kara screamed. 

"What a wonderful sight," she looked back where Lillian had been and now noticed Lex as well. "To see you there, helpless, ready to help our cause."

"I would never help you!" she spat.

"Well no, probably not willingly," he admitted. "But you definitely will, after all, you'll be a hit at our restaurant."

"Restaurant?" Kara looked at him like he was high. Was she high? Had she had too much at the club. Surely that was what was happening, she was experiencing some sort of hallucinogens that were causing the odd scene in front of her. She almost laughed. 

Then she saw Lena Luthor. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Don't be like that," Lena smiled at her. "Last night you were so kind to me, you could get a girl addicted. Lena walked over to Kara and set a hand gently on her calve. 

"What, what do you mean?"

"We got drinks at the bar," Lena smiled at her. "I know that I had a lot of fun because of your kindness. And now, thanks to you, we'll have plenty of meat for our specialties on our menu. You know," Lena leaned closer to Kara. "My favorite is the deep fried leg," she smiled. "That's why you're going to be fried up. Because, thanks to me, we'll now have a never ending supply of Kryptonian meat."

"What are you talking about?" Kara screamed. 

"The clone I made of you of course," Lena grinned happily. "Don't worry Kara, I'm sure you'll taste delicious. My family and I will do some quality control before we serve you to the customers."

"You're serving people?" Kara's voice was reaching hysteric levels. "You can't do that, that's disgusting. No one would eat that."

"Oh but they do," Lillian assured her. “And they pay a high price for it as well. In fact, your own adopted sister Alex would eat you up without a second thought.”

“What? You, you wouldn’t possibly,” Kara gasped.

“In fact, let me make a note to send a coupon to your house for the establishment,” Lena laughed. 

“You charge people to eat other people?” Kara was horrified.

“A good price too,” Lena smiled. “We’re considered high end fast food.”

“You’re all insane. I-I’ll stops you,” she tugged against her bounds again.

"Lex," Lena prodded him. She walked over to Kara’s ear, leaning over and whispering. “You could have told me you know, that you were Supergirl. But you didn’t trust me, and now, you’ll pay for that.” Lena straightened up, "let's let her take a dip. Don't mind the temperature, you'll get used to it."

"No," Kara screamed. "You can't do this!"

“But my darling Kara, we already have,” Lena smiled triumphantly at her. “Now enjoy your front row seat,” she sneered. 

But Lex hit the lever and she plunged into the steering hot oil. Every one of her nerves felt like it was being lit on fire. She could feel the oil seeping into every Orpheus of her body, her nose burned, her eyes were stinging. She screamed as it cooked her from the inside out. She fought against her bonds, not caring how pointless it was. Her body tried to heal, but all that happened was it put itself back together to endure the same pain. She could feel her fight dying. And eventually, she could struggle no more. As she realized she was completely powerless, she was left to turn crisp and golden at the bottom of the fryer. 

"Make sure you carve her up so we can serve her in the proper portions, Lex, Lena," Lillian glared as she walked back out to the front to inform the customers their meals would be out soon. 

"Well," Lena said, turning and grabbing a butcher knife and apron. "You heard mom." 


	2. Episode 2

They were all sitting around one of the high end tables in their soon to be a restaurant. Tomorrow was opening day, it might seem like the Luthor's were taking a break but in reality, they were hard at work. 

Lena licked her lips free of the perfect golden brown flecks of deep fried leg she was eating.

"How does it taste?" Lillian asked.

"It tastes perfect," Lena said after she finished swallowing the meat in her mouth. Her mouth was watering. "I could eat more right now. I wish the servings were never ending."

Lillian smiled.

"How is yours, mother?" Lex asked. He himself was eating ribs as well as deep fried breast meat. 

"It is excellent, the chef is doing a wonderful job," she daintily licked her fingers. She was enjoying the BBQ leg, they had all tried some of the food in preparation for tomorrow's opening festivities. 

"It's going to be a huge success," Lillian smiled, sitting back in her chair.

"Yes, we've already reached out to so many people who would enjoy what it actually stands for, and even more people will come in unwittingly." 

"Right you are Lex," Lillian smiled. 

"Well on that note," Lena nipped at the last few pieces of meat on the bone. "I have something to go and deliver."

"Where are you going?" both Lillian and Lex asked.

"Jesus, you people are so aggravating," Lena shot a glare back in their direction and went into the kitchen. She packed some ribs in one of their to-go boxes and three steaks as well.

"Lena," Lillian was standing in front of her, looking displeased. Lena could have grabbed one of the butcher knives at her side and stabbed the woman. Lillian wanted to act like this was all her idea and her 'show' but it wasn't. Lena had been the one to concoct this whole scheme, Deep Fried Aliens was her restaurant, and she wasn't going to let Lillian steal this away from her. 

"I'm going wherever the fuck I please," she said. "It isn't any of your damn business if you'd like to find out then you can get in the fuckin' car and follow me. But stop pretending as if you can stand in my way." 

Lena took the bag of food and slammed her shoulder into Lillian's side and walked by her.

"Lena," Lex said, a gape at the younger woman.

"Don't start with me Lex, the same invitation is open to you." She strutted out the restaurant in her heeled boots and made her way to her black Mercedes. 

It didn't take her long to make it to the Danver's house. She walked up, rang the doorbell, and smiled, waiting patiently. She still remembered what she was like before all the anger and rage had set in. She could still play the part. 

The door opened. 

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Danvers," Lena smiled. "I'm so sorry to hear about how stressed you've been recent. I've told my whole family about it and we're all keeping an eye out for Kara."

"Thank you, Lena, you've always been a good friend to Kara," Mr. Danvers smiled.

"Here, I thought this might help," she handed the bag to them.

"Deep Fried?" Mrs. Danvers read confused.

"Oh ya, cute name, right? I am opening up a new restaurant tomorrow. We had to practice all the menu items tonight and we couldn't eat it all ourselves. So I thought of you guys."

"That's very kind of you Lena thank you."

"Of course, shoot me a text and let me know how you like it, or," she shrugged her shoulders "leaving a review would really help us for opening day."

"Of course," Mrs. Danvers waved.

"Thank you again, Lena," Mr. Danvers said as she was walking down the sidewalk and back towards her car. 

She waved as well, then got into her car and started laughing. It was perfect, it was exactly the kind of way she had always wanted to make Kara pay for not trusting her, for not treating her like a real friend. If Kara wanted to keep secrets from Lena, then what was the big deal if Lena kept secrets from Kara's family. 

Lena hurried home, eager to watch the review page. The Danvers was so sweet and proper that there was no doubt in Lena's mind they'd leave a review about how their daughter tasted. 

Lena could just picture it Alex, Jeremiah, and Eliza all huddled around the table. They would be worried about where sweet precious Kara had gone too. The whole time saying how kind and considerate it was for Lena to stop by and bring dinner.

They’d never suspect that the steak they were cutting into so haphazardly would be their beloved daughter and sister. Lena imagined that Jeremiah would most likely go right for the steaks, the thick and tender meat ribbed right from his daughter, made from the premium cuts and cooked to perfection. Alex and Eliza would split the ribs, maybe even getting a huge knife to cut the bone apart. 

Lena was giddy with it, imagining the conversation. 

“This is the best food I’ve ever had,” Eliza said.

“It is, wow have you tried the steak,” Jeremiah handed Eliza his fork with a bite already cut out for her. She ate it happily, humming in pleasure about how good it was. 

“We definitely need to go here once it’s open,” Alex said.

“Yes, when Kara’s back I’m sure she’d love to join us,” Jeremiah smiled at his family. 

They ate, cutting into the steak, sharing the ribs. Jeremiah even tried one of the ribs which he usually hated, they were usually too messy for him, but his wife and daughter were enjoying them so much he couldn’t resist. He was in love instantly, having a second one, though unable to have a third because Alex and Eliza had already eaten them. 

When they were done they would lean back in their chairs and talk about what a good meal it was. They’d laugh and say that Kara was probably fine, that they were worrying over nothing. The whole time not realizing that Kara was far from fine. The Danvers would finish without ever realizing that they’d just eaten Kara Zor El.

Lena got herself a milkshake from the restaurant, used the excuse in her mind that she was just product testing. She went to her computer, glad that Lillian had gone and left her alone. She opened up her laptop, ideally wondered if she should check into some kind of college situation now that she was no longer in high school. But the thought was quickly ignored as she opened up the page for her new up and coming restaurant. 

There was no reviews just yet. She pouted, sure that the Danvers would leave one. She sat back in her chair and pulled up one of the menus sitting next to her. She looked over it, it was pristine. 

She had gone over the preparations for the opening day, again, and again, she finally felt properly ready. Yet, she was far too jittery to manage to get herself to sleep. Even if she laid down her mind wouldn't let her rest. 

She refreshed the web page. Still nothing. 

She pouted, balanced a pencil on her lip, opened up her daily journal, checked some email.

Then, her heart jumped, it was there. She grinned evilly as she took in every word as fast as humanly possible.

She laughed. 

Five stars. 

This meat is the best thing my family and I have had in a long time. It has a way of lifting your spirits and making dinner time that much more enjoyable. My whole family agrees this is the best fast food we've ever had. We were so fortunate to get to try it ahead of time and will be returning to the restaurant once it is open. 

Lena printed the review. She yanked the paper violently from the printer and hurried down the stairs, taking them quickly. She went into the elevator, past all the security measures and then ended up in her lab. 

Lena walked to one of the many tubes filled with blue liquid. So many Kara's were floating in vertical cylinders but she rushed to the one in the horizontal one. 

Lena slammed the paper down onto the chamber. Kara's eyes were closed, unable to see. In fact, there was no consciousness in the body beneath her. 

"See! Do you see it, Kara! Look at what nice things your family had to say about your Delicious Meat! I bet you didn't think they'd ever be eating you, did you? But here we are," Lena cackled. "It's strange isn't it, the situations you find yourself in?"

Lena climbed up onto the container, staring down at her former best friend. 

She would eat deep fried leg again tomorrow too, and the day after that. She'd teach her friend Kara Zor El what it really meant to keep secrets. 

"Look," Lena said again, leaving the printed review face down on the container. 


	3. Episode 3

"I heard there's an underground VIP room," Lucy said to her father as they waited in the long line to get into the newest restaurant, Deep Fried Aliens. 

"Where did you hear that from?" Sam asked his daughter.

"Some of my friends who have rich families. They said that if you talk to the right people and say the right things, then you get escorted downstairs to a secret fine dining area with a more extensive menu."

"Oh ya? And did these friends reveal to you what the secret password is?" he teased her. 

"They did, but it sounds like a dumb joke," Lucy pouted. 

"Good afternoon Sam, Lucy, Ella," Jeremiah Danvers greeted the pair standing outside. 

"Good afternoon," Sam and Ella waved. 

"Dad wait up would you," Alex said.

"Sorry sweetie," he smiled at her and hugged her as she approached. She rolled her eyes a little but smiled at Lucy and Sam. 

"Where are you guys going?" Lucy asked, interested in how they got to skip the line.

"Oh, Lena had dropped some food off for us before opening day," Sam said. "She dropped by after opening week and let us in on a little secret." He looked around the line, seeing there were over a dozen people waiting just to order in front of Sam and Lucy. "Is it just you three?" Jeremiah asked.

"Ya, it is," Sam smiled.

"Jer," Eliza said, trying to be discreet. 

"I'm sure Lena won't mind honey," Jeremiah smiled, taking her hand in his. "Go ahead and come with us," he beckoned the Lanes with them. 

"Ya, it'll be nice to have some company my age for once," Alex said.

"Have you guys heard from Kara at all?" Lucy whispered to Alex.

"No," Alex shook her head. "We still have no idea where she ran off to. But I'm sure she'll turn up."

"I'll keep you guys in my prayers," Lucy said.

"Thanks," the two families walked to a side door together. 

Jeremiah pushed a button.

"Danvers family here for Lena," he said.

"I see two extras," the voice said.

"Yes, they're friends of ours, we wanted to show off the great food. You know, help promote Lena's business." 

"Give me a second," the speaker went dead and the group of five waited in only a semi-awkward silence. 

"Alright," the voice reappeared about two minutes later. "Lena gave the all clear. The door is buzzing now." Jeremiah took the handle and pulled it open. Eliza, Alex, Ella, and Lucy went first, then Sam and finally Jeremiah brought up the read. 

"Oh god, it tastes so amazing," a voice said as they walked down an elegantly curved staircase. 

"It's incredibly juicy." There were meat juices dripping from the chin of the diner, but they seemed to be in such ecstasy they didn't notice.

"Is that Queen Family (Robert Queen, Moira Queen, Oliver Queen, Emiko Adachi, Thea Queen)?" Lucy whispered to Alex.

"Ya, I kid you not, every single time we've come here someone famous has been here. But they don't allow any pictures, and if you're caught staring or trying to bother them, they'll throw you out."

"What's on their table?" Lucy looked at the cut of meat curiously.

"It's special, that's probably what we'll get too," Alex said. They were led to an open table for 7. 

"Hi guys," Lena appeared smiling. 

"Lena," Jeremiah and Eliza responded enthusiastically. 

"I'm so excited to see you guys brought friends," Lena hugged Eliza when she stood up to hug the younger woman.

"Yes, we hope it's alright."

"Hey," Lena waved her hand, making small of the ordeal. "If you guys want to keep recommending my food please feel free to do so."

Everyone laughed. 

"Alright, so did you tell them what's so special about eating down here?" Lena asked.

"No, we didn't quite get to it," Eliza said.

"No worries, alright so this menu," Lena grabbed one from on top of the table and set it down facing Sam and Lucy. "Features our Full Body menu."

"Full body?" Lucy asked a little nervously.

"Of course," Lena said very seriously. "We serve aliens, and down here we don't have to make it look so unrecognizable. It's a better atmosphere to eat in and you don't have to worry about anyone who might think it looks odd and judge you."

"And what if someone does think it looks odd?" Lucy asked.

"Then we throw them in the fryer," Lena said very seriously. Lucy's eyes widened in alarm. Lena burst out laughing. 

"I'm kidding I'm kidding, no, no we just ask them to leave and enjoy their meal upstairs with everyone else."

"Oh," Lucy nodded.

"Well these guys usually go oven roasted and I was planning on spoiling them so it's all ready for them. Is that ok Sam? Lucy? Ella?"

"Ya, yes, of course," both of the Lanes agreed. 

Lena smiled and Hour later a large platter with clearly decreeable Kara's Legs, Kara's Arms, and Kara's Torso were brought over. There was no head, thank goodness. 

"My favorite part is the ribs," Alex said to Lucy as she reached inside the carved up body and snapped one out. Lucy was shocked by the snap the bone made. 

Alex took it out, the meat dangling in a way Lucy had never seen on food before. Alex took a bite without hesitation, the juices and even some blood dripping down her chin. Alex moaned.

"My god, it's just the best thing ever. I swear, Lucy I know what it looks like but you have to try it."

"Are you sure?" Lucy looked nervous."

"Yes, come on, trust me," Alex smiled.

"Alright," Lucy took the rib that Alex was holding out to her and tenderly bit into it. Her teeth easily cut through the tender flesh as the Kara Zor El's Meat fell into her mouth. Her teeth ground the skin down and then she swallowed it, the flavor, juices, and carcass sliding down her throat.

"Oh my god," she said, taking another bite instantly. "You really weren't kidding." 

"I know, I told you," Alex laughed. She let Lucy have her first rib, reaching inside and snapping another one off violently. 

"What do you usually eat?" Sam asked Jeremiah.

"You know, I've gotta say, I'm still an ass man," both men laughed. Jeremiah turned the Kara Zor El over and carved out a piece of the rump, offering some of it to Sam who gladly accepted. He stabbed his fork into the Kara Zor El’s body, meeting no resistance. His knife slid violently across, carving it up. Then he took the first bite, blood and flavoring soaking his palate. He moaned. 

"It's so good. I'm so glad we ran into you guys out front," he moaned.

"Me too, it really is better to share it with others," Jeremiah tried to wipe the juices from his chin but more spilled out as he took his next bite. It was impossible to eat the delicious food without salivating and without the flavoring soaking every bite. 

It took the five of them awhile, but with good conversation and persistence, they ate every last bite, down to the bone. 


	4. Episode 4

**1 Year Anniversary**  
“We’ve really been eating here too much,” Alex said as she and her parents walked to the back entrance of Deep Fried Aliens once again. 

“It’s not too much,” Eliza said. “Eating here too much would be if we all gained a crazy amount of weight from all the fried foods.”

Alex decided not to point out that her father’s belly had extended a bit and her mother’s once sleek and voluptuous curves were much less defined. If she was being honest her own body hadn’t been as tight as it had been when Deep Fried Aliens first opened its doors to them. 

Well that wasn't exactly right either. Lena, her newest close friend, had brought it over to them. A year ago, when Kara had first gone missing. Now Kara and Supergirl had disappeared, and Alex knew that wasn't a mystery. 

The whole family had been searching the news desperately for any mention that Supergirl had been gravely or even fatally injured in a fight. At first, they had kept their search local but soon enough they expanded their attempts overseas. Kara was definitely the kind of person who would fly over an ocean to help someone if she thought that she could.

But it didn't seem to matter how much the Danver's family looked, nothing ever turned up. They had been much more persistent a year ago. After a week had gone by where no one had seen her Alex had contacted all of Kara's cell phone contacts. Her parents had filed a report with police and family game nights had transformed into family Google nights. 

All three of them would sit around the living room just searching the web for any news on Supergirl.

But, they were forced to accept the reality of the situation when one of the first big attacks came and Supergirl didn't respond to it. Supergirl was gone. More heartbreakingly, Kara was gone.

Alex tried to keep the date to herself, it was eerily close to the anniversary of Kara's disappearance. She didn't want her parents to feel down about it like she did. 

What she didn't remember though was that Deep Fried Aliens had opened around almost exactly the same time. As they opened the door leading down to the dining area there were streamers and a more upbeat, but still classy, music playing throughout the underground. 

"Well if it isn't my favorite people," Lena smiled seeing them arrive at the bottom of the newly renovated staircase.

"Stairs look good Lena," Jeremiah said smiling as the young woman came up and hugged him. 

"Thank you, we really wanted to get a nice wood in here, staining took forever but I love the white with the black center carpet."

"It looks great," Alex hugged her friend.

"Thank you, you guys are always so sweet, that's why you're my favorite," she winked, holding a finger to her lips like it was a secret. "Come on let's get you guys seated and I'll bring you a surprise for always coming to see me."

"That's very kind of you Lena," Eliza smiled. The family followed her back to one of their usual tables. They passed by the Lane family and smiled.

"They're regulars down here now are they?" Jeremiah asked.

"Oh yes, once they had come down with you guys they spoke to Lux upstairs about how to become regulars."

"Oh, your brother runs the top half?" Jeremiah asked.

"He does, he's like our general manager, and I get to have all the fun with our best clients since I'm the owner." They all laughed. 

"Alright, well I'll still bring you over a menu but I'll bring that surprise for all of you first," she smiled, caressed Alex's shoulder gently, and walked to the back.

"Lena's really been putting in a lot of work," Jeremiah noticed looking around. 

"She has," Alex smiled. "We've started texting more and more and she was telling me how they have new tables coming in too, apparently business has been wonderful."

"That's really great news," Eliza smiled.

"It is," Alex grinned. "The table clothes are new too. And she recently got new light fixtures so that it won't be as dark, she wants it to feel like a real dining area in a high end restaurant and not just like the basement of a fast food place. She said it's really taken off more than they could have hoped."

"Well, I think she's doing a wonderful job."

"Well everyone here it is," Lena brought over a medium sized looking pot and set a hot pad down on the table before setting it down. 

"I know things have been really hard for you guys this past year and since my best friend Kara went missing around the same time Deep Fried Aliens opened up we wanted to name our one year anniversary special after her. So this is Kara's Meat Stew." Lena took the top off of the pot and the Danvers all leaned in and inhaled deeply. 

"Oh my god, it smells delicious," Jeremiah said.

"That's so sweet Lena," Eliza gripped her hand. 

"I'm just glad I can do anything to honor her. I miss her so much," Lena said, sighing deeply.

"We all do," Alex agreed. 

"Uh, oh, well," Lena wiped a tear from her eye. "I'll let you guys try the stew. Let me know what you think and if you'd like to order anything else just call for me."

"Lena," another table waved her down.

"Oh, if you'll excuse me," she smiled at the Danvers before heading towards another table.

"Lena's always so thoughtful," Jeremiah smiled.

"Let's try this, it smells delicious," Eliza took the ladle and poured some into all three bowls. 

"Wow, they're really generous with their meat servings," Alex said. Her teeth shredded through the large chunk of meat in her mouth. The juices leaked out from the meat and mixed with the broth of the stew. Alex groaned, a small shiver running down her spine.

"Gosh, it's so fantastic. We've eaten here so much I think the meat was probably baked before it was put in the stew to finish it off," Alex took another sip, this time of the broth. The flavors had penetrated deeply into the broth and Alex could taste the flavor of the meat in each bite. 

She slurped her food loudly, her mother and father seemed to be enjoying it just as much.

Alex wasn't surprised at all to see her father taking large chunks of the meat out of the stew and eating them with his spoon. 

He was always a very animated eater and she could see him taking bite after bite of the tender meat. 

Each time he chewed Alex could see the meat being torn to shreds in his mouth. She shook her head, she understood the enthusiasm but really, he could have tried a little harder to develop some kind of manners.

Her mom was eating much more civilly. Though with just as much gusto. She'd never seen her mom finish a meal so fast before. But as she put her bowl down, completely empty, Alex was surprised to see her mom immediately get a second helping. Her mother rarely had seconds. Though Alex supposed if it was going to happen it would be at Deep Friend Aliens, all of them ate more than they should hear. The food was just so good. 

Alex sucked the liquid from her spoon again, smaller chunks of the meat also making their way into her mouth. She chewed and then swallowed, savoring the tenderness of the meat and then the way the warm liquid slid down her throat. 

Eliza decided she'd enjoy the meat and broth separately this time. 

She lifted her bowl to her mouth and tilted it up, slurping at the wonderfully marinated broth that had so much of that delicious meat flavor. She slurped a little loudly as the broth ran out but no one complained. She sighed, setting the bowl back down. 

Then she took a fork from her utensils and stabbed two meat bites on her fork. Of course, the meat was so tender it nearly fell apart, just as the fork pierced it. 

She delicately took the meat into her mouth, chewing it on both sides. She rubbed her tongue over the meat, savoring the flavor. 

"It's really incomparable to anything else," she sighed.

"I wonder if this is on the upstairs menu too," Alex said, taking another bite of her food. 

"I have no idea, but it should be," Eliza said.

"At least we can enjoy it either way," Jeremiah swallowed the last of his meat. 

"So what do you guys think?" Lena appeared.

"It's so incredible," the family all gushed at once. 

Lena smiled, covering her heart. "I always appreciate your guy's feedback. Can I get you anything else?"

"Can we have another family bowl of Kara's Meat Stew to split?" Jeremiah asked, looking at his family who all nodded.

"Of course, I'm so glad you guys like it."

"Of course we do," Eliza said. "And Lena, thank you again for naming it after Kara."


	5. Episode 5

It wasn't the one year anniversary that had passed a long time ago, not so long that it was the two year anniversary yet, but the mood in the Danver's home couldn't be explained away by the one year anniversary of Kara going missing. 

Alex had tried to convince both of her parents to eat something all day, but neither had listened. They had simply moped around the house. Eliza Danvers was locked up in her office, staring at a computer screen that had been on the same page for the last hour. She was unable to move onto anything, she kept rereading the same line of text over and over again, unable to process it, and unable to write the next line after it. 

Alex had poked her head in a few times, even setting a warm cup of cocoa next to her mom's computer. She made sure to use the coaster so it didn't leave marks on the glass desk, she knew her mom hated that. But when she peeked into the office again to look if she had drunk anything the cup sat untouched. 

"Mom," Alex whispered. Eliza looked over at her, but there were silent tears trekking down her cheeks. Alex offered her a soft smile and swallowed hard. "I'm just gonna close the door mom," Alex shut the door to her office, leaning her back up against it. 

Where had Kara gone to? 

She felt an ache that radiated from her heart to her chest and even made her stomach clench. Alex covered her mouth and tried to keep the tears and the sobs inside. 

What had Kara gone to do? Did she have to go to some other planet? Was there really no way that she could have stayed to say goodbye to them? 

Alex hurried away from the office door and rushed to her bedroom. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly. She sat in the corner of her room and buried her face in the pillow. She tried to convince herself that she wasn't crying. Because if she couldn't feel the tears running down her face when she wasn't crying. The pillow was stopping it, but as the pillow got damper against her face she knew the truth of it. She felt the wail building up from her stomach and it exploded from her mouth, loud but smothered by the pillow. 

Alex didn't want her parents to know how much she was struggling. She didn't want them to have to worry about her. The only thing they needed to worry about was Kara. 

What if Kara didn't know how loved she was? Alex wondered if they had ever expressed their fondness for her as frequently as they were now that she was gone. 

She rocked back and forth in the corner, keeping the pillow pressed firmly up against her face. All she could think about was Kara, where she was if she was ever coming home. But the pit growing in her stomach told her that she was never going to come home, that she was going to have to learn how to live without her for the rest of her life. 

She pulled her face out of her pillow, biting her lip roughly to keep from crying more. She swallowed roughly, looking around her room for tissues to wipe her face with. 

She found some, wiping the tear treks from her cheeks before shoving her face into her pillow again to cry without bothering her parents. 

Downstairs, in his lounger, Jeremiah Danvers could hear his daughter. He knew that Alex had spent the day trying to get her mother and him to eat something. He tilted his head the slightest bit to look over at the cup of coffee and muffin that was sitting, long since cold, on the table tray beside him. 

His daughter was crying upstairs, his wife was despondent. He wanted to get up, he wanted to help. But he wasn't strong like Kara, he didn't have super strength or an iron will. He was only human, just the very fallible Jeremiah Danvers. Who was so consumed by his grief over losing one child that he couldn't go to the air of his other? 

His family was fracturing apart, shattering and drifting off in a sea of sorrow and despair. There was nothing any of them could seem to do. The islands that they inhabited were getting farther and farther away, Kara was no longer here to help keep everyone together. 

Jeremiah found the energy to reach for the muffin and he put it into his mouth. It was hard, but it was something.

Upstairs Alex got up on shaky legs and walked into her bathroom. She washed her face, banishing the tears from keeping ahold of her. 

The did her best to get the redness and puffiness out of her eyes but eventually said fuck it and left. She grabbed her purse and a jacket and stormed out the front door without explanation. 

The only time any of them seemed to be happy anymore was when they were eating, so she'd go to Deep Fried Aliens and order take-out. If she couldn't get the family to feel better then maybe food could. 

She ordered, Lux seemed worried about her but she did her best to smile and assure him that everything was just fine. He looked at her doubtfully but nodded anyway. She smiled and took her food eagerly as it arrived. 

When she got home she walked straight to the dining room. Her father was watching her from his chair.

"Get up and sit down," she said after she'd set the table. Everyone had plates, drinks, and silverware. All she had to do now was go and get her mom. 

She walked determinedly up the stairs and opened the office door. 

"Come on mom, it's dinner time." Eliza didn't make any move to get up so Alex walked over and took her mom's hands, pulling her to her feet and helping her down the stairs. 

When she and her mom reached the dining table Alex was glad to see that her dad had already made it over. 

"I know it's hard," she said. "It's hard for me too, but you can't stop taking care of yourselves. I love you too ok," she forced a smile across her face. "Now come on, let's eat."

It only took a little bit of coaxing for the two of them to start eating. Once the food was in their mouths everyone started feeling just a little bit better.

"Thank you, Alex," her dad mumbled.

"Yes, you've been so sweet through everything," her mom said. 

"More than we could ask for," he bit into the leg of meat she had brought home. 

Alex felt her shoulders relax a little and she smiled looking at her parents. She just wanted her family to be alright. 

"I'm glad you're feeling a bit better," she smiled gently at them.

"Thanks to you," her dad said. 

"Food is always the right answer," she laughed, and so did they. They tried to keep up a normal conversation, all of them fighting to find the surface of their despair, it wasn't an easy fight, but it was one worth fighting, for each other, and for Kara. 

Alex walked up to her room after dinner. She had some studying to do for her courses. She started, doing her best to keep her eyes open as she read her textbook, but eventually, she couldn't fight against the pull of sleep any longer. She found herself resting her head on her desk. 

Sleep pulled her under quickly, but it happened so gradually that it didn't feel like a dream. She and her parents were sitting in the beautifully redone basement level of Lena's restaurant. Lena was telling them it finally had everything she had hoped for. 

Then Lena left and a waitress brought their food out. The waitress pulled the tray off of the food. It looked a little unusual to Alex but she was starving. She stuck her fork savagely into the meat, using her knife to tear through the tender flesh. 

It was delicious as she put it into her mouth. She kept eating, her mouth and father having scraps of the meat stuck between their teeth. She looked down at her meal and suddenly she realized it had a human shape to it. She looked up, her eyes widened as she saw Kara's face attached to the Kyptronian Body she was eating. She vomited immediately, her sister, her beautiful, loving sister. She was eating her!

Alex woke up instantly. Her heart was racing and her body was sweaty. She felt sick to her stomach. She walked to her bathroom and took a washcloth, wiping her face off and taking deep breaths. 

It was just a dream, she assured herself. Just a dream and nothing more. 

Terror fell over Alex, seizing her greedily in its grasp as she realized with horror what Deep Fried Aliens could actually stand for. 

What if it wasn't just a dream?


	6. Episode 6

Alex couldn’t bear the thought that she had eaten her sister. It disturbed her to her very core, twisting thoughts in her mind. She had enjoyed the restaurant so much. She and her family had been back thousands of times.   
She still felt a bit queasy and she was shaking, her arms were trembling and she couldn’t keep her hands steady. She wiped her face down with the hand towel hanging next to her and stared at her reflection in the mirror.   
If Deep Fried Aliens was Kara, she felt her body heave again just at the thought. Her lip trembled, but she had to keep thinking. Her mind wandered though, to darker places. They had eaten there so often. They had ordered every new dish. Tears started leaking from her eyes, just how much of Kara had her family ingested.   
She sniffed, no, it couldn’t be possible, Deep Fried Aliens couldn’t be Kara because there was no way for them to get enough meat off of Kara Zor El to sustain a Fastfood Restaurant like that. It had to be something different, like cows or some other farm animals.   
As far as they had learned there were only two Kryptonians on earth, and Kara was one of them. Deep Fried Aliens was too popular to sustain its business on an unsustainable food source.   
She looked at her features, she and Kara didn’t share any physical qualities. She wiped her tears away. Kara was much stronger than her, she choked on a laugh that turned into a sob. Kara was stronger than her in a lot of ways, she was from another planet and she had powers of her own. 

Alex froze, her eyes widening as she realized it. She had abilities, Kara had abilities. Kara’s Kyptronian abilities everything was the only thing that had kept Alex hopeful during the entire time that Kara had been missing. After all, Kara wasn’t just an ordinary girl, she had god alike abilities, she was Supergirl for goodness sake.   
Kara couldn’t have just gotten kidnapped or overpowered by someone. Kara would have used everything at her disposal, expended all of her strength to fight back, and make it back home to the Danvers family. She would have fought her attacker off, the only way that she wouldn’t have been able to be if whoever attacked her had had kryptonite.   
Alex bit her lip, running her fingers through her hair, and pacing the bathroom. As much as Alex knew and understood how to obtain kryptonite it wasn’t something that occurred naturally on earth, it was found only on Krypton, which meant that it had to somehow make its way to earth in order to be used. But Alex hadn’t seen any coverage on the news for it. 

On top of that Kara had an excellent information source, and she prioritized information on substances that were dangerous to her, like kryptonite.   
Alex shook her head, she was almost positive that Kara would’ve known about any kryptonite that had been brought to earth. However, Alex rushed from the bathroom and snuck down the hall to Kara’s room. Alex took Kara’s laptop and went back to her own room, it would be easier to not get caught if she was in her own space.   
She booted the computer up and was greeted by a password screen. She had always known Kara’s passwords and entered it easily.   
Alex figured that just because she didn’t know of any kryptonite coming to earth didn’t mean that Kara didn’t know. It was definitely possible that Kara had learned of a shipment or a deposit or some other storage for the substance and simply neglected to mention it to her family.

After all, Kara had always been adamant that she didn’t want to worry or burden the Danvers. So if she had found out it was possible that she would keep it to herself and try and handle it alone.   
Alex would feel incredibly stupid and terrible if she found out that Kara had known. She was her big sister, she was supposed to help her and protect her, she was supposed to be someone that Kara could depend on, and if Kara hadn’t been able to tell anyone about the kryptonite and then ended up getting taken or worse, because of it. Alex didn’t know if she’d ever been able to forgive herself.  
She got into Kara's files, quickly clicking around and looking at her search history. She didn't find anything worth looking at there, so she switched over to her email, glancing at them. She had to scroll through a lot of old ones, it had been a year so there was plenty that Kara hadn't seen, but Alex was trying to find the time right before Kara had disappeared. She clicked through several informant messages, glancing over them but no one had mentioned kryptonite.   
Alex felt frustrated and closed the laptop, running her fingers through her hair and nearly crying out in frustration.   
No matter what she did at the end of the day Kara was still going to be gone. 

Alex had to think harder though, because maybe by some miracle Kara wasn't dead, maybe she was just missing or taken? If there was even a chance that Kara was alive then Alex had to try, and she had promised to never give up, not until a body was found or there was irrefutable proof that Kara Zor El was no longer with them.   
Ok, what else did she know, what had sparked the idea?  
Flashbacks of her terrible dream came back to her, Kara laying on the VIP Diner table while her family ate her. Someone else was there though, laughing in the background. Who was that? Alex wondered. And it all clicked into place suddenly.  
The person laughing was Lena Luthor. Because Lena owned the restaurant and Lena had been the one to first bring the food over to the Danvers.   
Alex felt a chill run up her spine. And Lena had opened the restaurant without her brother Lex, whom Kara had told by Alex a number of times to stay away from.   
What if Lena didn't know what her brother had done if she just thought it was the family business.   
Oh God! Lena would be horrified to learn what had happened to Kara and the role that she had played. Alex reached for her phone.   
No, Alex shook her head. She needed to think about this before she acted.   
She wanted to make sure she was making the right choice before she went ahead and did something she couldn't undo.   
Alright, so she was thinking that Lex, someone who had been on the wrong side of the law many times, was the mastermind. That somehow he had tricked Kara or captured her, but he had open Deep Fried Aliens and was now using Kara Zor El as a meat supply for his Fastfood chain.   
She shook her head, it sounded convoluted, she knew that. But it did make some sense. Lex did have a reason to want Supergirl dead, and if Kara's identity had been compromised, or! Alex's mind went in a different direction suddenly, Kara didn't have to be compromised actually, she could have lost the fight or been captured as Supergirl. Lex never would have known it was Kara.   
But now Lex and Lena were running Deep Fried Aliens together, Alex rubbed her temples, trying not to lose this train of thought.   
If they were running it together then shouldn't Lena have some understanding of how things worked or the ingredients? 

Alex tried to think back to some of her interactions with Lena at the restaurant. Lena had said things like 'My Fastfood Restaurant Chain' and 'This Dish I Created'. If Lena was claiming the restaurant, not Lex then it was actually likely that Lena might have more to do with it then Lex.   
Alex knitted her brows together growing uneasy. Could Lena really be the one behind Deep Fried Aliens? That didn't sit right with Alex, but then she remembered Lena bringing the food to her family the day it opened, so close to Kara's official disappearance. There were a lot of unnerving coincidences that were starting to crop up.   
Alex got a pen and paper and started taking notes, she was a National University graduate student, after all, she'd been good at note taking her entire life.   
The more she wrote down the more uneasy she got. She tried to link things to either Lex, Lena, or both. And while there were several things that could have been either sibling there were very few that could have been only Lex, but several that could have been only Lena.   
Alex opened Kara's laptop again, going to her calendar for the day of her disappearance. She opened the calendar and saw it empty, no big appointments then. She went to some of the news sites and searched 'Supergirl' and entered the week around Kara's disappearance but there were no major stories that Alex hadn't seen already, some instances a few days before her official disappearance but nothing that she hadn't made it home from. Alex shook her head, hovering for only a moment over the stories questioning where Supergirl could've gone.  
What none of the stories asked about was the identity of the real person who had gone missing, and how their family was doing?  
Of course, the Danvers would never reveal that it was Kara who was Supergirl, even in her death they would keep her secret. But no one was wondering how Supergirl's family was coping with the loose of a loved one, just about how the city would manage its next crisis. 

Alex was getting frustrated as she kept looking. She hated this. She hated that her sister was gone. She hated that a nightmare had shaken her so badly. She hated that she was doubting her friend. She didn't want to. She just wanted someone to find Kara, alive, or even dead at this point. She just wanted to move on with her life.   
She started crying again and slammed the laptop shut, collapsing in on herself and letting the sobs overtake her body.   
She was so sick of everything, sick of being the girl who lost her sister, sick of being sad, sick of her parents not paying attention to her anymore.   
She missed Kara too but now she was having to deal with not having any family.  
She startled a bit as her phone went off, jumping in her seat.  
She laughed at herself and wiped her eyes, reading the text from a friend checking up on her. She answered as optimistically as she could manage and then set the phone down on the desk beside her, wiping her eyes.   
She took a deep breath and then gasped.   
Kara's messages. She ripped the laptop open one final time, logging in and then loading Kara's messenger app. It took a minute to open and even longer to load all of the messages but eventually, they started pouring in. There were all the messages from her family, unread, looking for her.   
Alex scrolled down, looking for her needle in a haystack.   
Then she saw it. Kara's last response was previewed and she clicked on the feed. It was Kara's messages with Lena.   
'I can't wait to come over for dinner.'  
'I know it's been too long.'  
'I'm on my way soon.'  
"See you soon drive safe.'  
It was the last message that Kara had responded to, and it was just days before My family had filed their missing person's report.   
What had happened at Lena's?


	7. Episode 7

Alex needed answers, more than she ever had before in her life. She grabbed her purse and the car keys and headed out the door.  
Alex had been over to Lena's house plenty of times so she didn't need a GPS to tell her where to go. She drove to the other woman's house and got out of the car in a flurry. She had no idea what she was going to say to Lena. Her mind hadn't been able to quiet down at all since she had started forming this theory. On the car ride over she was completely unable to try and think of what she needed to say or how she should approach the situation, instead all she could think about was Kara. And if she'd eaten her and if she was dead or alive or, or what had happened.  
The car door slamming shut jolted Alex out of the reservoir of her mind and back into the cold arms of reality.  
She walked up the driveway and up the two stairs leading to Lena's doors. She rang the doorbell twice and then knocked after a second. She was anxious and shifted from foot to foot as she waited for Lena to open the door.

The door opened to a slightly nervous face from Lena but she calmed down as soon as she saw Alex.  
"Alex," Lena smiled widely and opened her arms for the woman. "What a great surprise to see you."  
"Lena I have to ask you a question," she didn't step into the hug.  
"Oh, of course," Lena's smile dropped and her face turned serious. "What is it?"  
"I was looking through Kara's things and I realized that the last place that she went, and the last person that she communicated with was you, Lena. Did something happen to Kara while she was here? Did you do something to her Lena?"

"What?" Lena's hand came up to her chest and she staggered back a bit. "Alex, how could you think I would ever hurt Kara? Kara was like a sister to me. You know how close the two of us were, losing her," Lena took a deep breath and sniffed, the tears starting to pool up in her eyes. "Losing her was, I mean it is, it's still just so hard Alex." Lena looked at her and bit her lip, trying to keep it from trembling. "I, if I knew anything about what happened to Kara I would tell you guys. It's just like I told the police Kara did come over here but she left afterward. I assumed it was to go home but if she never made it back home I have no idea where she could've gone. I offered to let them search the place and they did. Alex, I'm so sorry but they didn't find anything. Kara ate here and then she left, I wish I knew what happened after that but," Lena wipes her cheeks. "If there's anything I can do for you."  
But Alex turned around and walked away from the house.  
"I'm sorry Lena," she called after her. "I'm really sorry."  
Alex got into the car and frantically pulled away from Lena's house. It wasn't until she was driving away that a new plan was forming in her mind.  
Alex wasn't overly great with technology but one thing she had going for her was her ability to learn quickly. So when she stopped by the local electronics store and bought several hidden cameras she was already reading the instructions when she was in line. She sat in her car and hooked everything up to her phone, making sure that her app was ready to go. She tested each camera and then drove down to Deep Fried Aliens.

Alex also had very little background in breaking and entering, but she had snuck out of the house a few times and she hoped the was the same as a local restaurant, even though it probably wasn't. She worked as quickly as she could, getting her cameras set up.  
She really did believe Lena, but that didn't mean that Deep Fried Aliens didn't have something to hide, or that they weren't involved in why Kara was missing. Alex had to be thorough in looking into the only hope she had at getting answers about her sister.  
She was in and out of the restaurant quickly, she set up complete, she had to hope that they didn't have cameras of their own that would have caught her breaking in. She checked the receiving power of the camera on the app and once she was satisfied she went home.  
It was late at night but she wasn't able to sleep, sneaking in so that she wouldn't wake up her parents and alert them that there had been a change in her normal routine. She headed to her room and tossed her bag on the floor. She sat on her bed and pulled the app open.  
The restaurant was closed, and no one was there yet.  
She sat, alert, and upright on her bed, her phone pulled in, and the surveillance app opens as she waited for any sign of movement.  
Alex jolted awake before even realizing she had drifted off. She startled a bit, a terrible kink in her neck. She looked around her room, the light was still on and she was confused as to what was happening.

She blinked a few times and turned the switch off, rubbing her neck vigorously in order to work the pain out.  
She got under her covers when a noise came from her phone.  
"Time to get cooking," she heard a familiar voice.  
She rubbed her eyes and took her phone. When she saw Lena's figure on it she rubbed her eyes and double checked. Suddenly the events from the previous night came flooding back to her.  
Lena had been the last confirmed person to have seen Kara alive. And then Alex had set up cameras. Someone was finally at the restaurant and it was Lena no less.  
Alex was half tempted to close the app and get some restful sleep, convinced that Lena had had nothing to do with Kara's disappearance but when Lena appeared back on screen Alex's eyes went wide, tears springing to them instantly. On her small phone screen was Lena, with Kara. Except that Kara was completely naked, and seemed zoned out and unresponsive.  
But still, it was Kara.  
Alex covered her mouth, relief washing over her. But it didn't last long at all.  
"So Kara," Lena said, staring at her. "Tell me what you are," she narrowed her eyes. Alex was shocked to see the look of hatred on Lena's face.  
"I am a space animal, I'm here to be eaten by humans."  
"That's right Kara, you are a space animal."  
"Yes, I am a delicious space animal, only here to be eaten."  
"What else Kara," Lena walked towards a large metal table and patted it. "Are you Pinocchio too?"  
"Yes," Kara responded. "I am Pinocchio because I lied to you. I lied to the 7.7 Billion humans on earth. I didn't tell you or them I was Super Girl."

Kara climbed onto the metal table and Alex felt her eyes going wide and her stomach falls out from inside of her. She couldn't believe that Kara had said that, and what was Lena doing? Alex had trusted her! Lena had said that she wasn't responsible for Kara's disappearance but the picture in front of Alex told a very different story.   
"Don't move," Lena said.  
She was wearing an apron, glasses, hair net, and large rubber boots. She was also holding a large knife and a scary looking pincher type tool that Alex hadn't seen before.   
Alex screamed, covering her mouth as Lena stabbed the knife into Kara's body. Kara's skin should have protected her but it didn't. The knife cut clean through, much to Alex's horror.  
Blood splashed onto Lena's apron and her mask as she pulled the knife out, a sick grin on her face as she tossed it into the sink.  
Lena used her bare hands to rip the flesh the rest of the way open, the tender flesh flaying open before Alex as she stared in transfixed horror.   
“This isn’t real,” Alex mumbled. “This can’t be real. That’s not really Kara,” she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks, unstopped, and didn’t even have the brainpower to think of wiping them away.  
“This should do the trick,” Lena said. The metal tool in her hands went into Kara's body, which was completely opened up. Kara screamed motionlessly on the table.  
“That’s right,” Lena said, putting more of her body weight onto the tool she was trying to get good control over. “Just lay there, we both know what you are, we both know this is what you deserve. Don’t we Kara?” Lena didn’t take her focus off the body cavity she was elbows deep in.  
“I am a delicious alien animal,” Kara said, though tears were streaming down her cheeks and it broke Alex to watch. “I am only here to be eaten and to serve Lena.”  
“That’s right, now you’re finally,” Lena grunted. “Getting it.”

Lena seemed to be struggling as some of Kara's organs fell out and onto the floor, then there was a sickening snapping sound and Lena seemed pleased. She pulled out some of Kara's ribs and set them gently down on the countertop.  
"Looks like the ribs will be the special of the day," Lena grinned. "Good job Kara. You know, your sister was really worried about you last night, maybe I'll take her some of these in order to cheer her up, try and make peace you know?" Lena laughed.  
"Alex?" Kara groaned before her eyes closed.  
Lena rolled her eyes, taking deep breaths and walking back over. “Stupid alien, passing out,” she sighed and shrugged, wiping her brow with the back of her arm. She was sweating quite a bit, the ribs were harder to get out than usual.  
Alex wanted to look away but she couldn’t yank her eyes away from her phone screen, the small screen was nearly pressed against her face as she tried to stare into it and get an even better idea of what was going on.  
Lena didn’t stop, walking to the metal sink and dropping the previous instrument in. Some blood splashed up but Lena didn’t seem to be bothered by it. She walked back over to the kart and took a large knife. Lena then went to work meticulously cutting chunks of Kara’s flesh off.  
“I think we’ll be doing quite a bit of business today Kara, it’s a good thing you have so much meat on you or I wouldn’t be able to keep up with the underground demand for steaks. Your flesh really is very tender, I’ve had some myself you know.”

Lena glanced over at the animal she once considered a friend. She didn’t move or make any noise.  
“I guess I killed you again,” Lena sighed. “It’s too bad. Oh well, perhaps tomorrow you’ll talk to me again. Though I’ve grown smarter than to trust you, I know all you do is lie. But you can’t help it, Kara, it’s just how you are. You’re a liar.”  
Lena’s fury seemed to peak and she made an ugly face, taking the knife and stabbing it straight through Kara’s throat, blood splashed and pooled out but it didn’t floor out the way it would have if Kara’s heart had still been beating.  
“Kara,” Lena sniffed. “Kara why did you lie to me? I never wanted to do this, I never wanted to hurt you.” Lena dissolved into sobs as she continued slicing her friend up and then carried the pieces over to refine them, going either into a fridge for steaks or a fridge for scraps.   
Alex couldn’t believe it, not only had Lena been responsible for what originally had happened to Kara but there seemed to be something much deeper and darker going on now.  
“Kara, I don’t know how I’ll do it, but I swear I’ll stop Lena Luthor and Luthor Family.”  
Alex walked to the bathroom and threw up, her cheek resting on the cold porcelain of the toilet.


End file.
